


we stick together (heat wave)

by hyucklees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Summer, power bottom xuxi has us all blessed, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklees/pseuds/hyucklees
Summary: summer brings the wrath of the sun directly to mark and yukhei's front door.





	we stick together (heat wave)

It’s hot outside. The kind of hot that sticks your hair to your forehead and keeps you sat in front of the air vent for hours at a time. Opening the windows is a death sentence, but staying inside begins to make you stir crazy.

“Can you stop pacing? You’re making me dizzy,” Mark says from where the skin of his back is stuck against the leather couch. Yukhei is walking in circles around the living room, tracing paths on the floor as Mark’s eyes follow him.

“I sit down, I get hot. I stand still, I get hot. Maybe I should just lay down in the bathtub and die.” Yukhei has his hands on the bottom of his tank top, trying to fan air up through the shirt, but sighing when the circulation does nothing to help him. 

“Listen,” Mark says, pushing forward to slowly detach his upper half from the couch and wincing. “It’s hot, but your attempt to be some kind of human fan isn’t really doing anything for either of us.”

“I hate the sun,” Yukhei whines as he flops unceremoniously onto the floor. He forgoes the couch after watching Mark’s struggle, and Mark is soon rolling to meet him on the hardwood beneath them. 

“Can we turn the air conditioner down any more?” Mark asks, face down on the floor with his cheek pressed against the wood in an attempt to lower his body temperature. 

“It won’t let me turn it down any lower,” Yukhei says, toying with his shirt for a moment before deciding to follow Mark’s lead and pull it off of him. “I think our landlord put a cap on it.”

Mark groans, lifting his head off the floor just to let it thump dully back down.

Yukhei’s eyes suddenly light up with an idea that rivals the invention of the wheel. He scrambles to his feet, motions permanently slowed by the humidity of the air, and Mark rolls over to raise his eyebrows in question. 

Yukhei’s mouth barely forms the word  _ popsicles _ before Mark is already on his feet and bounding towards the kitchen, leaving Yukhei still standing in the living room.

The door of the freezer feels like what Mark imagines the gates to Heaven must feel like. His eyes flutter closed as the chill of sub-zero air hits his face and he almost doesn’t notice Yukhei coming behind him to stick his head into the doorway as well. Yukhei hums in content, a hand resting languidly on Mark’s hip, and he imagines that he could stand like this until the winter came.

“Electricity bill,” is all Mark says before Yukhei sighs and prepares to say goodbye to the freezer’s blast forever. Mark reaches in for two popsicles from a near-empty box, not bothering to check for flavors, and sets them down on the kitchen counter.

“Grape and cherry, your choice,” Yukhei says, watching the wrappers lovingly as they drip condensation onto the laminate. His fingers twiddle on the edge of the counter as he waits for Mark to make his choice so he can snatch up whichever one remains.

“Cherry,” Mark says, just a moment before Yukhei has a death grip around the plastic barrier between himself and his new grape-flavored best friend. 

Yukhei is filled with life once again as he carries the ice pop back to the living room floor where he sits, thoroughly pleased with himself. 

“Grape popsicles are gross,” Mark says, coming in behind him as he presses the tip of the popsicle to his lips to feel the coolness. “They taste like cough medicine.”

“Weirdly enough,” Yukhei says, cut off by his own slurping noises for a moment, “I never really minded the taste of cough syrup.”

“That’s disgusting,” Mark says, squatting and then falling miserably back onto the floor. “You’re disgusting.”

“I know,” Yukhei smirks, but he diverts his attention back to the popsicle again, holding the tiny wooden stick delicately in between two of his fingers. 

In the summer heat, popsicles melt faster than they can be eaten, and Yukhei’s tongue is chasing after purple syrup as it runs down his fingers. It’s a hopeless battle against the weather forecast, but he fights hard anyways, trying to catching every bit of liquid as it too gives in to the heat. 

Mark’s hand is going to stain red soon as the sugary remains of his popsicle fall onto his skin; he hasn’t touched it once since he sat down.

Maybe the heat is getting to his head. 

Yukhei’s tongue is gliding up the side of the popsicle and he lets out a sound in delight that has Mark’s jaw hanging open.

“Mark,” Yukhei says, eyes flickering up from his dessert to see Mark’s eyes wide in surprise. “You’re staring, baby.”

“No, no, I was just,” Mark says, fumbling as he realizes the mess his popsicle has made on his arm, his leg, and the floor beneath him. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Yukhei says, crawling over towards Mark with something daring in his eyes. Mark can’t help but smile as Yukhei comes to Mark’s side and licks a stripe up the side of the cherry popsicle in Mark’s hand before smacking his lips together as he reaches the tip.

Mark’s brain is saying  _ don’t give in this easily, you’re not this weak  _ but Mark’s dick is much louder and it’s screaming  _ OH MY GOD DO SOMETHING YOU MORON _ . Soon Mark is reaching for the back of Yukhei’s neck with his free hand and pulling them into what might be the best and the worst kiss they’ve ever had, punctuated by the taste of artificial grape and the sweat from Mark’s upper lip. Yukhei drops his popsicle on the floor, but Mark notices and whines, wordlessly nagging at Yukhei about getting the floors sticky. Yukhei’s eyes dart around the floor for a moment before landing on his previously discarded shirt, mopping up the small puddle forming on the floor and then throwing both his and Mark’s popsicles onto the fabric. 

“Yukhei, that’s a white shirt, what is wrong with you?” Mark says, but his breath hitches when Yukhei’s hand wraps around his wrist and pulls Mark’s sticky red fingers into his mouth.

Mark hisses at the feeling, Yukhei’s mouth too warm around his fingers, and sweat rolls off of his forehead as his own body temperature raises to match the sun beating through the windows. 

“Babe, it’s hot,” Mark whines, but he doesn’t fight to push him away when Yukhei straddles his lap and attaches his lips to the base of Mark’s neck. Instead, Mark’s hands reach around to hold Yukhei’s ass and squeeze just hard enough to make Yukhei moan against his skin.

“You’re hot,” Yukhei says, thoroughly pleased with himself, blowing cool air at the wet patch he left on Mark’s throat. Mark is breathing hard, just hard enough that Yukhei notices how much it’s affecting him. Yukhei can feel Mark’s thighs tense up between his own, unconsciously rutting his torso up towards Yukhei in a plea for some kind of friction.

“Eager,” Yukhei says, dropping his weight into Mark’s lap and grinding their erections together. “I thought it was too hot?”

Mark just shakes his head, fingers still pressing bruises into Yukhei’s skin. The words don’t have to come out for Yukhei to understand what Mark wants to say.

“Can’t resist me, I know,” Yukhei smiles as reaches down to tug at the hem of Mark’s shorts and Mark is nodding hard, saying  _ yes, you’re my weakness  _ and saying  _ yes, please take them off  _ all at once. Yukhei pulls his shorts down his thighs and shoves them off to the side, coming back to lean down and bring his attention and his mouth to Mark’s thighs. Even in the summer sun, the skin of his thighs don’t see much of the light of day, and Yukhei marvels at how the skin looks so cool and fragile only to press an opened-mouth kiss to Mark’s left thigh. Mark’s hand goes towards Yukhei’s head instinctively, thumb grazing across the shell of his ear before anchoring himself in Yukhei’s hair. This is exactly how Yukhei likes to be, and he could spend hours toying with the ways Mark’s skin reacts under his tongue, but Mark is far less patient than Yukhei wishes he could be and he’s already whining by the time Yukhei’s teeth leave their first marks in the boy’s flesh.

“Can you-” Mark whines out, cutting himself off with his own sound of displeasure. His heels push hard against the floor beneath him and Yukhei can’t help but find all the squirming cute. He nearly gives into Mark’s complaints after a moment, breathing warm as his mouth hovers over Mark’s dick.

“What do you want from me?” Yukhei asks, fingers wrapping softly around Mark’s cock and making him buck up towards Yukhei’s face. “Do you want to be fucked or do you want me to ride you?”

Mark already has tears welling up in his eyes, it’s all so much, but it still isn’t enough as Yukhei starts to stroke his shaft as slowly as he can manage. His weight falls back onto his elbows at the feeling and Yukhei lets spit drip from his mouth down into his hand to get a better hold on Mark.

“Ride me,” he manages to choke out through labored breaths. His hips stutter upwards as Yukhei tugs particularly hard, and he quickly adds on a “please” mixed with a groan. 

Yukhei’s hand pulls back and Mark’s hips follow him instinctively, but Yukhei pushes his shoulder lightly until he falls back against the floor.

“You can touch yourself until I get back,” Yukhei says, standing up and shimmying out of his shorts. Mark lets out a sigh like he’s never heard such sweet words before, already reaching for his aching cock where it sits against his stomach. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Mark is missing the warmth of Yukhei’s hands before he’s even left the room, but he moves to slide his fingers along the underside of his cock and his eyes fall closed at the simple feeling. He lets out a moan, high-pitched and maybe louder than he would ever moan by himself, but part of his brain is committed to put on a show that Yukhei can hear from the other room. Mark’s usually one to chase after his release without hesitation, all fast motions and quickened breath followed by a shower to attempt to return to normal as soon as possible. But Yukhei wasn’t too fond of that, he always wanted Mark to feel every moment for just a bit too long, always encouraged him to slow down and enjoy each touch like it was something brand new. So Mark does what Yukhei said, going slow and feeling his abdominal muscles ache as his hips come up to reach every new thrust over his own hand. 

Yukhei is teasing him without even being in the room, because Mark knows that it’s what Yukhei wants, and it always seems to end up being what he wants, too. Mark hears Yukhei’s steps as he pads down the hallway, and he pulls his eyes back open to smile at Yukhei as he walks back into the room.

“Having fun there?” Yukhei says, kneeling down and leaning over to kiss Mark’s lips and replace Mark’s hand quickly with his own.

“I was, but then you got here,” Mark says, nose scrunched up, but Yukhei just kisses him again before leaning back onto his heels and holding up the bottle of lube he went hunting for.

“Want to help me out?” He says, and Mark eagerly takes the bottle from his hands while nudging him to lie on his back. 

“What if I said no?” Mark says, flipping the cap open to a familiar snapping sound. Yukhei just laughs back because he knows Mark would never turn this down, not with the way Yukhei looks with his legs spread open and his hands laced casually behind his head. 

Mark squirts the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together a bit before pressing the pad of his finger into Yukhei and sliding in just slowly enough that he can hear a long, drawn-out exhale coming from Yukhei’s nose. Yukhei looks vulnerable for a moment, a rose-tint to his cheeks, but it dies just as quickly as it came when Yukhei’s hand moves to grab Mark’s wrist and urge him to move on. Mark’s digit swirls inside of him for a few thrusts, enjoying the feeling of Yukhei alternately relaxing and tightening around him, then adds a second finger to avoid an impatient (and hypocritical, Mark thinks) Yukhei. 

“God damn,” Yukhei nearly growls, pushing himself down onto Mark’s fingers a little bit faster than the speed Mark was keeping before. “Are you ready?”

Mark knows he’s ready, feels like he’s probably been ready since the day he was born, so he leans down to kiss Yukhei’s jaws while still pumping his fingers inside of him. Yukhei indulges in the feeling for a moment, but he pulls Mark away from him by the hair to look him in the eyes.

“Lay down for me,” Yukhei says, and Mark scrambles get on his back before he even processes Yukhei’s words fully. Yukhei just smiles, crawling over Mark’s hips and letting his hands run along the plain of his torso. Mark looks up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, handing reaching down to spread the lube left on his hands over his length instead. 

Yukhei is raring to go, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, and he reaches beneath him to meet Mark’s hand and guide his cock into place. They both let go as the tip of Mark’s cock slips in, hands interlocking instead, and Mark lets out a heavy breath as Yukhei settles down on him.

“God, yes,” Mark says, hands clinging onto Yukhei’s hips as his head falls back against the floor. His back arches to push himself further into Yukhei, feeling the other grind down against him to get as full as he can. Yukhei pushes up on his knees, fast to pull away from Mark only to sink slowly back down while bracing himself on Mark’s chest. 

Yukhei is fucking himself against Mark, and Mark has his eyes rolled back into his head as he lets Yukhei use him. Yukhei’s hand guides Mark’s to where his cock is bouncing between them and Mark’s palm wraps around the shaft and begins to pump in time with Yukhei’s hips.

“Keep going, please,” Yukhei says, leaning more of his weight onto his arms and letting gravity guide his hips downwards.

There’s a cold puddle of sugar on the floor next to them, but Yukhei’s lips are latching onto Mark’s shoulder and biting too hard at the skin, so the worry is pushed off for a bit longer. 

Mark is nearly yelling, calling out Yukhei’s name and letting his free hand scrape at Yukhei’s back. Yukhei’s mouth is grazing over where he just broke the skin, two red half-moons facing each other that Mark will be all too fond of for the next few days. 

Mark is zoning out as Yukhei fucks down onto him, drooling at the corners of his mouth as his mouth hangs open in ecstacy. His nails are leaving red trails down Yukhei’s back as he tries to ground himself, teetering back and forth between keeping himself aware and closing his eyes and letting Yukhei take him completely. 

“Yukhei, I can’t wait anymore,” Mark says, head spinning at the feeling and grip getting too tight around Yukhei’s cock in the heat of the moment, but Yukhei still feels pleasure in the sting. Mark’s wrist is shaking and his thrusts up against Yukhei have stalled almost completely as his all of his muscles are contracting tight. He can’t hold back anymore as Yukhei nods into his shoulder, “it’s okay, baby”, and Mark’s hips are lifting up off the floor just as he spills inside of Yukhei with a mumbled mantra of “oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.”

Yukhei grinds down hard against him, pushing him back against the floor as Mark loses any energy he had to keep going. His hand goes to replace Mark’s on his cock and he pushes into his own hand hastily, his eyes training on Mark’s face as he pumps himself until his cum is dotting Mark’s torso and chest. 

Yukhei quickly leans off of Mark, apologizing as Mark groans in overstimulation, legs wobbling slightly as he moves towards the kitchen to soak a rag in cold water. He rushes back quickly, pressing it to Mark’s face for a moment before using it to clean the mess off of his chest. Mark whines at the coolness against his torso, but he sighs after at the relief from the heat of the room around them. 

“It’s so hot,” Mark breathes out through his mouth, “why did we do that?”

“Because,” Yukhei says, laying himself next to Mark and curling up against him, “you wanted me, and I couldn’t just leave you hanging like that.”

“Ew, you’re sweaty,” Mark says, squirming at the feeling of Yukhei’s body against him. Yukhei sits up and fishes around for his shorts, pulling them over his knees and hopping slightly to get them underneath his hips. They feel cool against his hips for now, but he’s sure they’ll begin to collect sweat and become uncomfortable within the next few minutes. 

“I’m sweaty?  _ I’m  _ sweaty? Get ahold of yourself, Mark Lee.” But Mark is scooting closer to him anyways, already drifting nearer to humid, sticky sleep that doesn’t guarantee the hours of rest that he’s asking for.

“You have to clean this up when we wake up,” Mark says, vaguely gesturing to the area around them. “And we have to shower, this is awful.”

Yukhei just laughs softly, moving a hand up to push Mark’s sweat-soaked bangs out of his face. 

“Don’t you feel cooler now?” Yukhei says, looking into Mark’s eyes for a moment.

“No,” Mark drones, letting his eyes fall shut, “it’s still like Hell in here. But thanks for the effort.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!!!  
> shoutout to everyone who sent me markhei headcanons on cc while i wrote this, y'all inspired me to make this good :')  
> this is unbeta-ed because i'm lazy so pls let me know if there are any huge errors that i need to fix dfjklashj
> 
> twitter: hesmarklee  
> curiouscat: nctdad


End file.
